The Republic of Lebennin
The Republic of Lebennin '''is an independent and non lore faction located in Lebennin, split from the Gondorian faction and created in June 2017. This faction was created in order to focus on building, relaxing from the real life and playing casually, which makes it welcome every player into the faction as long as they are willing to cooperate and stay active. '''Owned Land and Cities The Republic owns the entire biome of Lebennin, the west of Pelargir and a part of the Lamedon province surrounding Linhir, it is also divided in 5 different Holds: Itharim, Luna's Holds, Pelargir, Dawnport and Linhir. Each hold provides a senator to the Council and has at least 1 major settlement. ' '''Itharim 'The city where all began, the throneless capital, the old forgotten tower of Itharim now rises glorious and shiny up to the skies'' -Forgotten book from the Great Library'' Itharim is currently the most populated hold of the faction and its main city (Itharim) is the current capital; The city is ruled by Zeradash, who is also the senator. The hold has a total of 5 faction settlements, however, some of them are still projects and need to be built. Some of the most notable are the old fortressed borders and the village of Backwater. From the capital we can say that it is the oldest city of the faction. Built and expanded during the war against Gondor, it has become a symbol of the faction and it is also one of the easiest places for new players to arrive. The region is well know for its red wine, produced thanks to the water of the Streams; the capital is also famous for holding massive storages of athelas and diamonds. The current finished settlements are: * '''Itharim (city): Capital of the Hold and the Republic * Backwater Village: A small peaceful village located east of Itharim, its purpose is merely decorative and roleplay development Dawnport 'When the Sun rises, the entire land breathes in peace, the waters calm and people stay in silent, looking at the Fortress. For that is the beauty of Dawnport itself'' -''Wandering Merchant Dawnport is temporarely the main harbor of the Republic and the city gives the name to his hold. This realm is specially known for being wilder than the rest of the Republic, and is only formed by 2 settlements. Bublica rules the city and he is also the senator. One of the most notable features of this region is the presence of the Lebennian fleet, docked at the harbor and patrolling the Fair Streams in the name of the faction. The current built locations of the hold are: * '''Dawnport (city): Capital of the Hold and harbor of the Republic * Imphleth: An island located on the Bay of Belfalas; this island controlled the faction's salt production until it was discovered in other territories. Due to its small size, the island and the group of villages located there are ruled by Dawnport unless it grows in importance. Luna's Holds 'The time of the sword and axe has come. We seek peace, but we will fight to the very end in order to defend justice and freedom. Lhur Lebennin! Lhur Luna!'' -''Zeradash, during the Conflict against Gondor Probably the most interesting of all the regions, it consists in a total of 4 settlements, from which the most important is Luna's City, also known as The City of Towers. That city was originally created as a fortress where most of the faction was evacuated during the war against Gondor. After the conflict ended, the city started growing and now an insane net of tunnels and chambers surround an entire mountain range, and in the center a valley with the city itself lays waiting for times of need. The city is ruled by Zeradash, who is also the senator of this hold (without giving him any additional power).The City of Towers is rightfully one of the cultural centers of the faction. Featured by places like the Great Library and all the secrets, rooms and elements that are present in the underground, the city is one of the jewels of all Lebennin and it is built and guarded proudly by the highest ranks of the Lunar Army. Luna's is also known because it keeps the main faction storages, since the war against Gondor, the underground rooms got filled with war equipment, materials, ores, precious stones and coin in order to spend them for faction trades and other matters. The current built locations are: * '''Luna's city (The city of Towers): Capital of this hold and a roleplay focused city. It is probably the richest city of the Republic because of the huge underground storages, combined with the need of an intense trade system, the presence of the Council and the Omega Army headquarters. * Rivercross city: A relatively big city located on the southern end of the hold. The city is under construction and shows the level of expansion the faction is getting. Linhir 'Wait, what? Who in the name of the White Tree gave those damn rebels the city and its rebuilding?!'' -''Angbor, Lord of Lamedon, after receiving the news about the reconsturction of Linhir The region of Linhir is the youngest in the Republic. As a part of the old treaty with Gondor and the intention of reviving Lebennin and its beauty, Zeradash took the rights on the waypoint and made the construction of Linhir a priority. The hold was specifically created to have borders with both the Mouths of Anduin (Mordoran Dominion) and Dol Amroth, and it will be composed of 3 settlements; being Linhir a huge city and taking a big chunk of the hold. The current ruler is Zeradash, who is also the main builder. As an interesting fact, Linhir is the only official waypoint owned by the faction. Another element is that, due to the lack of information about this city, some models are being taken from other cities like Lothric (Dark Souls series). The city will focus on the coastal presence as well as an impressive flax industry. The current visible locations are: * '''Linhir (city and shire): Capital of the hold and impressive city under construction, it will probably be one of the cores of the faction in the near future * Uinur: Uinur is a large generated village that is planned to become an interesting point of the landscape. The village will be improved over time and a big church will be constructed soon. * Farstead: '''A small under construction port located at the northest end of Tolfalas. The town has only roleplay purposes, serves as a stop for many merchants and some marines with other intentions. '''Pelargir "From the ashes, a new source of light comes. That is the truth, and the bury of life, a truth that must be kept by force, always to be repeated" ''-Zurisadai, founder of the Republic, after the destruction of Pelargir. Pelargir is the newest hold of the Republic and it is currently empty, as it was created a few days ago, and the territory is ruled by the Hold of Linhir. Pelargir is probably one of the strangest cases of the server; with the new treaty with Gondor, the city has been divided into different districts according to the future build, and so the east side of the city will be ruled by the current senescal of Gondor (who was the previous owner) and the west side will be managed by the Republic and a new senator. This is a very particular city, yet the new agreement will probably allow a faster construction by involving 2 factions and will serve as proof of unity between Gondor and Lebennin. The builds are currently being designed so there isn't much information that can be given. = '''Minor Settlements' *'The Northern Bastion: '''A secret fortress Located in the Forodwaith Mountains. It was a productive mine of precious stones; however, this resource has been found in different locations such as the City of Towers, so the bastion has fallen into decadence. *'The Eastern Guard: A small white fortress built in Mordor, by the road between Minas Morgul and Barad-Dûr; meant as an agression to Mordor and an outpost in case of invasion. Few soldiers inhabit that place for obvious reasons. '''Recruitment and Members To secure the activity of the faction (specially because of the casual factor) now there are certain requirements to join the Republic; right now, you must have at least +75 alignment with Gondor in the server and you must have been active for some days before getting acess to the city. *The new member must know and respect the rules of the server *The new member must cooperate, offer a helping hand and avoid actions which affect other members or the faction negatively. To become a citizen the recruit must ask the appropriate ruler. After being accepted at the city, that player becomes an official member of the faction and is automatically welcomed in any city or location owned by the Republic. One of the things to note is that a player usually gets acess to the majority of a city after being accepted, so the faction is very serious while treating griefs or other illegal situations. The Republic does not allow dual citizenship with any other faction. 'Ranks and groups ' The faction has currently 4 different ranks: *Citizen: the requirements to enter are shown above. *Knight/Defender: Both of them are ranks of the Lunar Army, ''a voluntary group whose players swear to defend the well being of the Republic. These players lose some freedom and are forced to obey the senator's orders (fighting during wartime and working during peacetime). The defender swears to protect the lands of Lebennin, which would force him to enter the war in case of invasion, while the Knight is in charge of defensive and offensive matters at the same time. It's the first step in order to become a ruler. *Ruler: In charge of a main city, the ruler is responsible for the recluitment, building, expanding and all the matters that affect a city and its hold. However, the ruler is not allowed to impose any order to a member (unless he is a member of the army at his service), otherwhise he could be removed from his rank and even the faction. To become a ruler, a player must have proven an extreme loyalty and availability in case of any emergency. The ruler is usually the best candidate to become a senator of his region. *Ambassador: This rank is available for one member of the closest factions to the Republic, the player with this rank is a fully recognised member of the faction and lives at the respective embassy at the capital. We can also distinguish two main groups related with internal decisions: *The High Council: A group formed by every senator as well as the Lunar Commander (or the Son of the Thunder) ; they decide matters like war, trade, relations with other factions and strategies. Every vote counts as 1, even if a ruler directs two cities because of any circumstancy. *The Assembly: A group formed by every member of the faction, they decide all matters and vote for any action that could affect the cities or members of the community. Every player has the same vote as long as they are full members of the Republic. '''Military ranks:' The military ranks were designed by the Lunar Army for a better coordination in terms of war and military actions. The decisions taken by the high ranks are independent from the High Council; however, the Council is responsible of allowing the intervention of the Lunar Army. The Different ranks are listed below. * Lunar Commander: The main leader of the army, coordinator of every action taken during a war and responsible for them. In case of war he is free to give war-related orders, but he must report every decision to the Council periodically, even if the commander is a member of it. The current commander is Zeradash but the commander isnt the senator in order to prevent the rise of overpowered players in the faction. * Son of the Thunder (second general): This rank is given to the second in charge of this army, he advices the commander and has as much power as his chief while giving orders. The current second general is Zurisadai and operates outside of the game because of some problems, his advice is as important as Zeradash's and he is one of the current senators * Soldier: Every Defender or Knight is considered a soldier in the army; if they receive orders in war time, they must be obeyed unless it results impossible because of real life circumstances. * Agent: This ranks is absolutely private, it's members are only known by the Lunar Commander and they are the official spies of the faction. They dont appear as members anywhere and apparently have no connection with Lebennin. They are mostly used for intel. or infiltration, although few members have this rank 'Members' This is a list of all the public members of the Republic: *Zeradash: Founder, Lunar Commander, ruler of Itharim, Luna's city, Linhir and senator *Zurisadai: Founder and Son of the Thunder, senator *Bublica: Ruler of Dawnport, senator *B_LastDragon: Citizen of Itharim and Luna's City *Tarixxiv: Citizen of Itharim *Ninja_Mickey: Citizen of Itharim *CrazyShark178: Knight of Dawnport *Voetball: Citizen of Dawnport *Beaniemaster2004: Defender of Luna's city *Andsnow11: Knight of Dawnport and Itharim *GijsvanDuijn: Citizen of Itharim *NukeRubberDucky: Citizen of Dawnport *Dramoth: Citizen of Itharim Rules The Republic follows basic rules that are easy to obey and shouldnt give problems: As a member of the faction, you must help other members if they ask and really need it, you must also be respectful with everybody . As the cities have public storages, you are free to give or take whatever you want, however, if the item is valuable or there's a high amount of stuff, you must warn with a signpost and replace in a short period of time, otherwise it will be considered a theft and reported. It is completely forbidden to take items from a player's house without permission. Diplomacy This faction has complete freedom in diplomacy. The rules of the Republic themselves also forbid any hostilities against the Free Peoples. Note that the following list shows the attitude of the Republic towards other factions, it may not be mutual. Non mentioned factions are inmediately considered neutral, they may not be listed because of a lack of communication between the factions. Friendly Factions: * Gondor * The Shire * Rohan * Dale * Arnor * Lothlórien * Every Dwarven kingdom * Avari * Tauredain * Dorwinion * High Elves * Wood Elves * Every Free Peoples faction that is not listed here (ask a member if you want yours to be added and we forgot it) Neutral Factions: * Near Harad * Moredain * Umbar * The Mordoran Dominion * The Khaganate of the East * Angmar Hostile Factions: (Kill on sight in case of entering the territory) Due to the current neutrality of the faction in the ongoing events, the Republic is not hostile against any faction, and allows trade and relations with every player in the server. The Black List: This list shows all the players who caused serious damage to the Republic. No matter the current state of the player, he will be always remembered for his/her crimes. The list is the following one: Noone is currently on the Black List :D History *WARNING, REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A NON LORE FACTION* The Republic was founded by a group of refugees who were searching for a new life after the fall of Pelargir. A big group of people followed the road north until they started being ravaged by orc batallions; the refugees decided to stay inside of an old forgotten tower, Itharim, and defend themselves there. Some time passed and that people started building a city around the keep. The invasions went on so a group of citizens decided to march east in search of building a safe settlement by the river, which was called Dawnport because the arrival took place while the Sun rose and was being reflected on the waters of the Anduin. The cities grew and a new feeling started growing, mainly because of the lack of help that was received by Gondor; after some time, two humans who leaded the construction of the new city of Itharim, Zeradash and Zurisadai, began the preparations to create a new group of states from the cities, independent of Gondor. At first, negotiations took place with Gondor, but after some time and the reject of the Gondorian Lords, the recently coronated king Tarixxiv ordered raids and assaults against Itharim, and so the Conflict began. As the gondorians had more power and the cities were under construction, Zeradash stopped any Dawnport project and ordered the evacuation of Itharim to the White mountains, where Luna's City was being built as a secret fortress by then. After some weeks of only psycological aggresion, Gondor and the Confederacy signed a treaty that declared it an official faction and stopped every Gondorian agression (as well as the allies' who supported them and inquired the Confederacy). Soon after the war, Zurisadai dissapeared and some rumors were spread about betrayal and worse crimes against the Free Peoples. Since then, the projects were resumed and the Confederacy growed, up to a point that some citizens from Dawnport decided to sail from its harbor to The Sea in order to find new lands and colonize them, far away from the Gondorian territory and troubles. However, the colony fell into decadence and now its villages and castle show the shade of the former project that was once planned. That destiny was shared with the Northern Bastion, which was almost abandoned after the mines became less profitable and important sources of gems were found in the City of Towers. In December 2017, the Confederacy managed to get the rights on Linhir and started creating the fourth region, but at the same time the faction got surrounded by two Gondorian wars (the civil war at Dol Amroth and the Mordoran invasion) that caused a lot of tension between the administrators. A few days later, Tarrixiv, king of Gondor, stepped down; and the Confederacy started a big reforming project which was finally approved the 24th December, Creating the Republic of Lebennin, yet the new alliance petition wasnt answered by Gondor, and it left the faction in a state of tension. In January 2018, after some hard times related to a temporal decay of Gondor, the Republic tried to seize Lebennin as a safety measure against the expansion of the Mordoran Dominion and the Principality of Dol Amroth, which resulted in the restoration of the relationship with Gondor and the expansion of the territory to the entire biome, including half of Pelargir and a chunk of Lamedon surrounding Linhir. After a massive investment made by the faction, the small faction was ready to construct both the cities of Linhir and Pelargir, cities that would become the cores of the faction, but that needed a lot of work. Category:Factions